


Where the Flowers Grow

by mistynights



Series: Femslash February 2020 [2]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Hair Braiding, Picnics, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22539616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistynights/pseuds/mistynights
Summary: Peggy and Angie have a picnic
Relationships: Peggy Carter/Angie Martinelli
Series: Femslash February 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620580
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Where the Flowers Grow

**Author's Note:**

> Femslash February day two. Today's prompt was **bloom**. The fic is a bit late today as well, but not as late as yesterday's, so I'm counting it as progress.
> 
> Title from Coins in a Fountain by Passenger

Angie drives them to a field just outside of town, with bright green grass and colorful flowers. Peggy looks at the place with curious eyes and follows Angie through the plants until they reach a spot she seems happy with. It’s a good spot, it seems, with some trees to provide shade for them and a little stream running some steps away.

They set the picnic on the grass under the shade of a tree. Angie’s brought a red tablecloth for them to sit on and a basket full of food she’s made. A soft breeze blows around them as they eat, messes Peggy’s hair a little bit more every time it picks strength.

“You’ll be a right mess by the time we leave, English,” Angie says and laughs, head thrown slightly back and shoulders shaking. Peggy tries to scowl, but her eyes are fixed on the line of Angie’s neck. The breeze blows Peggy’s hair into her eyes then, makes Angie’s laugh to double.

“Laugh all you want,” Peggy mutters as she tries—and fails—to tuck the strands of hair behind her ears. She huffs but any real feeling behind it dissipates at the sound of Angie’s happiness. 

“I could help if you’d like,” Angie finally says, wiping away a single tear from her laughter. Peggy makes a show of looking put off by the offer, but they both know there’s not an ounce of truth in that.

Angie claps her hands when Peggy finally nods and moves from her place on the cloth to kneel behind Peggy.

“Did I tell you about rehearsal yesterday?” Angie asks as she takes strands of Peggy’s hair in her hands.

Peggy listens to her talk, replies in turn with some stories of her own. Angie’s fingers dance between her hair, soft like the wind. Every so often, Angie leans towards the floor and plucks little flowers to add to her work. Peggy is so happy about the whole thing she doesn’t even worry about taking the flowers out of her hair later.

Angie presses a kiss to her cheek once she’s done and moves to sit in front of her again. They stay in the field the rest of the afternoon, talking and laughing and hugging. And if Peggy spends that time softly touching the flowers in her hair and smiling at them, no one’s going to judge her for it.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr [here](https://misty--nights.tumblr.com/)


End file.
